Recent technology advances, specifically in the areas of CO.sub.2 laser and 10.6 micrometer (um) heterodyne detection, have prompted the development of compact imaging infrared radar systems, such as disclosed by the patent application incorporated by reference herein. The unique capability of infrared radar systems to provide high resolution, bad weather penetration, and day-night operation, make such system applicable to terrain avoidance, obstacle avoidance, and bad weather landing. Unlike conventional microwave radar, an infrared radar can provide simultaneous range, intensity, and high resolution angular information. Conventional two dimensional image processing techniques do not simultaneously display that available information.